Not Only You And Me
by My Left Foot
Summary: Eli and Clare have had up and downs in their relationship, when the ultimate betrayal happens, how will Eli be able to make it up to Clare? Eclitz, crack pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that a few people are writing together, yo. Eclitz in the beginning, but shit's gonna get real crazy after this.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing," Eli breathed as he flopped over on his bed. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He just wanted to talk to Fitz to sort things out. But, instead Fitz came out to him. Fitz was bi and he wanted somebody in particular. Somebody with piercing green eyes and a famous smirk. Somebody named Elijah Goldsworthy.<p>

"So, what are you going to tell Clare?" Fitz replied all while grabbing his blue boxers from the floor. Eli could tell from his angle that Fitz was still hard and he wanted more from Eli.

"I'm not going to tell her," Eli replied, grabbing a pillow to prop his head up with. "If we're going to keep on doing this, we've gotta keep this secret."

"Well, if you're not ready to come out, I'll wait," Fitz said, "You're worth it, Eli."

"No Fitz," Eli said back, urgently, "I'm not, and we can't do this anymore. This was a one time thing and that's all."

"Well alright, Goldsworthy," Fitz said back to him in a mopey tone. "If you won't tell her, I will."

Fitz put his ripped jeans and grey t-shirt on after picking them up from Eli's floor. "You mentioned earlier that Clare was coming over at around 2, right?" Eli nodded, "Well, it's 1:50. You tell her or I will."

Fitz ran down the stairs of El's house and went to the front step to meet Clare and inform her of the, well, interesting development about Eli. Eli grabbed his clothes and ran after him. By the time he got to the steps, he only had his pants on. "This isn't going to be good," Eli thought.

"So, Clares going to be here any minute," Fitz stated, "Do you want to have a little fun?"

Eli was hesitant to answer. He wanted Fitz. He wanted to be with him. But, he wanted to be with Clare too. He smirked, hoping it'd be a good enough hint for Fitz, so that he'd know that he wasn't afraid. Anyways, Clare wasn't going to be there for another few minutes. He knew that if he didn't get touched by Fitz now, he might pass out. He wanted him that badly.

"Uh," Eli started. He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Fitz's lips came crashing into his. Their lips started moving in sync and it wasn't long before Fitz started fiddling with Elis belt. With their bodies pressed together, Fitz could tell that Eli was already hard from just kissing, vice versa with Eli. Fitz undid Eli's belt and was about to pull his pants down.

"What the hell is going on?" They broke their kiss only to see a devastated Clare standing in the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by.. Well, you don't need to know. Characters are OOC, but whatever.

* * *

><p>ELI'S POV<p>

"C-Clare," Eli stuttered as his direction turned from his boy toy to his girlfriend.

"What's going on here?" Clare asked in disbelief.

"Fitz-Fitz and I were just..."

"Were just what?" Clare snapped at me.

"I was just trying to get the nasty gunk out of his teeth," Eli quickly eyes averted to Fitz who was laughing hysterically. I glared at him and his laugh lightened a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Fitz laughed "It's just, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." He continued his laughter and I just started hyperventallating, afraid that he might tell Clare what's really going on.

"You see Clare," Fitz started "Your boyfriend and I had a pretty wild time last night, he's pretty crazy, if you know what I mean," Fitz winked.

"Wow," she muttered. I squeezed my eyes shut, fearing of what she was gonna say next. "I don't know if I should be shocked or completely turned on by this."

My jaw dropped along with Fitz's as we hear those last four words come out of her mouth. "W-what did you just say?"

"You know boys," Clare started as she sat down in between Fitz and I, wrapping her arms around both of our shoulders, "The thought of my boyfriend and you, Fitz, making out really got me hot and bothered."

Both boys stared at Clare, "Really?" they both said unison.

"Incredibly _hot._"

"So what do you say?" Fitz spoke up, "Threesome on the front steps?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ummm..." I hesitated.

"Come on Eli, live a little," Clare persuaded. I hesitantly nodded and watched Fitz turn to Clare.

* * *

><p>Fitz got closer closer and whispered in Clare's ear,"Open your mouth," and of course, she obeyed.<p>

Fitz thrust his tongue into her mouth was taken aback,but quickly caught on. Their tongues danced and Fitz pressed his body against Clare's.

She could feel his erection pressed against her and let out a small moan. Eli took this as his cue and stepped slid in front of Fitz and lifted Clare's skirt.

"You're so wet." he whispered she had time to reply, Eli pulled her skirt down and began to rub her wet hole.

"Fuck." she pulled down Clare's panties and tossed them this time, Fitz needed a litttle something, stepped close enough to Eli to unbuckle the clasp on Eli's skinny jeans and slowly pulled them down.

"Lie down Clare , legs spread" ordered ,again, grabbed a condom from the pocket in his pants that were tossed off to the side and rolled it then straddled Clare.

"Eli enter meeeee," Clare had no problem with plunged his 6 inches into Clare's dripping hole.

"Yes!" Clare said,moaning."Eli harder!"

She gasp,moaning then, Fitz shoved his dick into Clare's mouth, gagging her. After she caught on,she began to circle the head with her let out a long moan in unison with Eli. Eli's thrust became erratic,and he let out a moan."I' " Eli panted in between thrust."Pull out!" demanded Fitz, looking up near the door. Somebody was watching.

At that Eli had noticed that his dad, Bullfrog walked out of the house. The three were so close to the door that Bullfrog had no room to walk. He was so distracted by the fact that his son and two of his friends were having a threesome on his front steps, his mind went blank and he forgot to step over then. His foot got caught on Fitz's wet and juicy 7 inch and tumbled to the ground, head first. The three froze as they heard Bullfrog's head crash into the ground. It was covered in blood, and they couldn't see him breathing. They were pretty sure he was dead, but that didn't stop them.

Fitz slipped Eli's cock into his mouth and began sucking. He tickled his balls and in a matter of seconds, Eli came in Fitz's mouth.

Catching his breath,Eli asked, "Clare,have you ever tasted cum?"

She shook her head and walked over. Fitz locked his lips with hers and transferred a bit of the cum into her did the same with Eli. After swallowing the cum, Eli had found a morbid fascination with Bullfrogs presumed to be dead body. "I think he's dead."

"What?" Clare and Fitz said in unison. "This so ruined the mood." Fitz whined as he went and found his clothes, scattered around the steps and part of the garden.

"What do we do with it?" Clare asked, while putting her bra back on.

"Well, it's not like we can take him to the hospital and say 'Oh my dad just tripped on my friends dick while we were screwing each other on the front step and now he's dead'" Eli said frantically.

"Yeah, you're right. But, what are we gonna do with a fucking corpse on your front lawn, man?" Fitz asked

"Wait," Clare interrupted, "Couldn't you just go get Adam to help you? Fitz and I can stay here incase neighbours are wondering why some teenagers were having sex on the front steps or why there was a dead guy on the front lawn. Sound good? "

"Alright," Eli sighed. "Just, stay here. You guys can go inside if you want. And if CeCe comes home early and asks why he isn't here, just bullshit an answer, she's gullible as fuck."

Fitz helped Eli put Bullfrogs body into the back of morty. Within a few minutes, Eli was off to Adams house. Clare and Fitz had the whole house to themselves.

"So, you never got around to actually fucking me, right?" Clare asked. Fitz nodded as a reply.

"Would you like to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Eli drove to Adam's house. He didn't give two shits about Adam's reaction to finding out about the dead body in the back of his hearse. Eli got to Adam's house and parked. He climbed out and started knocking on the door.

"Adam," He yelled, "Open the fuck up. I need help."

Adam came rushing down the stairs. "Eli, what's going on? And why do you smell like semen?"

Eli lifted his shirt to his nose, "I...Uh..Long story, but uh, I think you should go look in the back of Morty. I can't really explain what happened without you judging me."

Adam rushed over to the back of the big, black hearse and opened it. "What the hell, man!" Adam yelled, "Why's your dad back here? Is he gonna jump up and scare me or something?"

"I should probably tell you how I indirectly killed my dad." Eli started.

"You what!" Adam yelled.

"Wait, just let me explain. Don't judge, okay?" Adam nodded, and Eli continued with his tale.

" Fitz came over to my house, to make amends. And one thing lead to another and, well, stuff... happened."

"Are you trying to tell me you fucked Fitz?" Adam asked.

Eli nodded. "Clare found us earlier today and we were doing stuff on the front step,"

"Wait, why were you doing stuff on the front step?" Adam asked, again.

"Can you stop interrupting me? I'm in crisis mode." Eli tried to gather his train of thought, "This is going to sound really bad but, my dad came out and saw us. Like on the step, and I guess he didn't know what was going on or something and he walked over to us."

"So, can you get to the part where you killed your dad?" Adam whined.

"He tripped on Fitz's dick. There you go. That's what happened."

"I didn't know Fitz's dick was even that long to trip over." Adam said, quietly.

"Can we stop talking about Fitz's dick? I need to get rid of the body!"

"Uh, alright. Couldn't we just dump it near the old church where we had that party?" Adam asked.

"That sounds good." He paused to think for a moment.

"Eli, are you okay?" Adam asked. "You look pretty messed up right now."

"Yeah, I'm okay." He lied.

"Now, we should hit the road unless you want some decomposed Bullfrog in your hearse." Adam suggested.

Eli nodded and the two boys went on their way to the old church to get rid of the body.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Fitz had taken Clare up on her offer. It'd been a good thirty minutes since Eli had left and they assumed it'd take another thirty to get rid of the body, drive Adam back and get back to his house.<p>

"Let's use Eli's room. He won't know." Clare suggested.

"Wait, he won't? Like, seriously Clare, what if he gets back early? What if he notices cum stains? What if-" Clare put her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Eli already has enough cum stains on there to begin with, and anyways, he got away with fucking you scotch free. This is going to be a revenge, of sorts."

"Actually I fucked him but whatever." Fitz sighed. "So, we're actually going to do this?"

"Not unless you don't want to, and from looking at your pants, you really wanna." Clare said with a laugh.

"Oh, I-uh," Fitz stuttered.

Clare reached down and grabbed his hard cock. "It feels like you really wanna, too." She laughed.

"So," Clare said, grabbing his hand, "I think we should go do it." And she started running up the stairs to Eli's room.

Clare ran into Eli's room and jumped on his bed. Clare wasn't going to be easy on Fitz. She was going to ride him like a pony, and there was nothing stopping her. Well, the fact that she had a boyfriend was somewhat stopping her, but it's not like Eli was going to do anything about this. He had enough problems on his plate right now.

Fitz jumped on the bed beside Clare. "So what do we do now?" Fitz asked, dumbly.

"Well," Clare said, unbuttoning her blouse she had just put back on moments ago, "I take off my clothes," She threw the blouse on the ground, "And you take off yours," She started tugging on Fitz's collar, suggesting for him to take off his shirt, "And then we fuck. Easy as that."

Clare placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As the kiss deepened, she threw Fitz down on the bed and straddled him. "Now, let's see that big dick of yours." She said in a seductive tone.

Fitz's face started to contort. Like what they've done thus far, or lack of, was enough to make him orgasm. Clare started to fiddle with his zipper and had managed to undo it. She pulled his wet and juicy seven inch cock out of his boxers and grabbed it with her hand, tightly.

"So, what do you want me to do with it?" She asked, "Do you want me to suck on it?"

Clare placed her lips around his wet cock and started sucking hard on it. Fitz started to moan. Clare took his dick out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"You like that?" Clare asked. "Well, if you want we can-"

Fitz cut her off. Not with his words, but with his cum. He couldn't control it, but he had ended up cumming all over her face.

"What the hell, Fitz?" Clare yelled. "That's gross!"

"Yeah, I should leave." Fitz said, putting his cock back into his pants. He ran out of the room, bashfully.

"Weirdo." Clare mumbled. She grabbed her shirt off of the ground and put it back on. After making sure Fitz was gone, she went downstairs. She grabbed her phone and noticed a new text.

"Clare, can you go pick up a shovel from my house? My mom might be there, but just say it's for a school project or something." The text said. It was from Adam.

"Yep, I'll get it. Just tell me where you guys will be and I'll meet you there." Clare texted back.

"We'll be at the old church where we had that party earlier in the year. Get here fast!" He responded.

Clare put her phone back into her pocket. She was still horny as fuck, and needed to be satisfied as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally!" Eli exclaimed as Clare's figure apperaed through the trees. "It took you long enough." "Just hurry up and dig," Adam said impatiently.

An hour went by until the group finally dug a hole deep enough for the husky Bullfrog, to fit inside of.

"Are you going to say goodbye to him?" Clare asked Eli.

"No, just get rid of him." He replied.

Clare and Adam picked Bullfrog up, Adam grabbing his hands, Clare at his feet, and tossed him into the hole. Bullfrog landed with a thump, as his corpse reached the ground.

It took them around thirty minutes to refill the hole with soil. As they finished, Clare noticed Eli feeling bad about what they had just done.

"Eli, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, almost sounding robotic.

"You know I can make you feel better, right?" Clare asked, in a seductive tone.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Adam said, sounding annoyed.

"You know, we should be leaving soon before we get charged for all this!" Eli shouted, as he ran from the burial site to Morty.

* * *

><p>"Bye,Adam!" Clare said as she waved goodbye to her friend as he walked into the front door of his Adam was inside,Clare grabbed Eli's dick through his jeans.<p>

"Down to fuck Goldsworthy?" Clare questioned,attempting to be 'sexy'.

Eli turned his car on and quickly sped off towards his they were in front of his house Eli and Clare began to make out broke the kiss and ran inside,noticing a note on the counter,"Went to see your grandma,be back at 10."

"Perfect," Eli mumbled.

Clare grabbed Eli's hand and ran up the the stairs to his room. She pushed him onto the bed and began to make out with him once again. Eli crawled out from under her and began to take his pants couldn't stood up,removing her skirt and shirt on the got on her knees and pulled down his went down on his dick,bobbing her head up and down quickly,making him moan.

"Wait a minute…" Eli said,looking at the removed his dick from her mouth and looked up at him with a 'what the fuck' look.

"Why is there already cum on the floor over there?" he exclaimed,pointing to where Fitz had jizzed just 2 hours earlier.

"Uhhh…" Clare stuttered.

"It was Fitz,wasn't it?YOU FUCKED FITZ!" he shouted.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE,YOU DIRTY WHORE!" he screamed at her as she began to cry.

* * *

><p>She quickly put her clothes on and ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran over to Adam's house and knocked as loud as she could.<p>

"Please be here,please be here" she whispered under her door swung open.

"Clare,what's wrong?" asked Mrs Torres,a confused look on her face.

Clare wiped her eyes."Is Adam here?" she asked softly.

"No,he's went grocery shopping. Come in dear,let's talk." Clare nodded.

As soon as they were inside,Mrs Torres walked towards the kitchen and Clare followed.

"Now dear,what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Eli broke up with me," she exclaimed,the tears threatening to fall.

"Why!" Mrs Torres exclaimed "You seemed so in love!"

"We were…" Clare said,drifting off.

"I…cheated on him.I had sex with Fitz" Her mouth fell open.

"Oh,Clare!" she exclaimed,giving her a hug.

"I was so horny," Clare exclaimed through her tears."Fitz wasn't even good!" she cried.

It was then that Mrs Torres stepped back and studied Clare's had nice sized boobs and she assumed her ass was just as saw her studying her chest and pulled it down to reveal more stood up and walked over to her and rubbed her . Torres leaned in to kiss her and Clare backed towards the was so horny she had no time to unbuttoned ' pants and dropped to her knees and lifted her feet so Clare could remove grabbed the hem of her underwear with her teeth and pulled them down the same removed her skirt and shirt whil removed her pushed everything off the table and laid on top of pulled on top of her and spread both their .Torres lower her vagina onto Clare's and began to rub them together up and moaned and pulled her bottom a inch off the table,thrusting her vagina hard onto humping got erratic and Clare started rubbing her clit.

"OHHH!OHHH! FUCK ME,FUCK ME!" Clare screamed.

They were moaning so loud they didn't hear the door swing open."Mom I'm home! They didn't have the type of milk you wanted so-" Adam cut off at the sight of his best friend fucking his mom.

He couldn't take it,he barfed.

Drew was upstairs listening to music and attempting to comprehend his homework when he heard a comotion downstairs. He started down the stairs "Hey Adam, what the hell is going on down here." His eyes saw his mom and Clare in a compromising position with Adam nearby, throwing up.

Their dad, Omar had just gotten off of work and had gotten some Swiss Chalet for his family for supper. He opened the door to see a strange naked girl with his naked wife, Adam throwing up everywhere and Drew in shock of the whole situation. "AUDRA!" He said, dropping the food everywhere.

"UM.." she said,putting her clothes on."…BYE." she shouted,running out the door.


End file.
